


Круче, чем Ди-рекс

by Anonymous



Series: КуроЦукки [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Конкурентов за Цукки у Тецуро было немного. Но он никогда бы не подумал, что ему придётся состязаться с...





	Круче, чем Ди-рекс

Тецуро вышел из кинотеатра и прищурился — в глаза ударили огни неоновых вывесок, в вечерних сумерках казавшихся ещё ярче.

На улице парило, как перед дождём. На небе собрались тёмные кучерявые тучи, готовые в любую минуту пролить воду на суетящийся город.

— Ну как тебе? — спросил Тецуро у подошедшего Цукки. Тот немного задержался в кинотеатре, покупая воду, и теперь стоял рядом, прижимая холодную, запотевшую бутылку к шее.

Цукки был доволен. Тецуро видел это по глазам и по лёгкой улыбке. Так улыбаются, когда вспоминают что-то приятное или когда произошло что-то хорошее.

Тецуро мысленно фыркнул. Он, конечно, был рад выгуляться в кино с Цукки на его любимых динозавров. Но, похоже, динозаврам Цукки был рад куда больше, чем самому Тецуро.

— Понравилось, конечно.

Цукки открыл воду, сделал пару глотков и протянул бутылку Тецуро. Тот благодарно кивнул. После солёного попкорна и сладкой газировки очень хотелось пить.

— Я ещё после первого фильма смирился с ляпами в хронологии-эволюции. Хотя терпеть не могу позицию «я автор, я так вижу», — хмыкнул Цукки.

Тецуро ревностно глянул на него. Оказывается, Цукки любил «несмотря на» не только волейбол и его самого, но ещё и «Юрские периоды». Сдались же ему эти мёртвые гигантские ящерицы.

Тецуро вздохнул. Кажется, в крутости с доисторическими рептилиями ему не сравниться. А уж с генетически модифицированными — тем более.

— Пошли? — Цукки подождал, пока Тецуро сделает ещё пару глотков, и забрал воду.

— Пошли, пошли. Не хочу слушать твою шарманку про отбой в общаге. И вообще, Цукки, в чём проблема? Я каждый раз предлагаю тебе остаться у меня, а ты как после первого свидания!

Цукки недовольно глянул на Тецуро, но тот не обратил внимания на его раздражённый взгляд.

— Мы вообще-то все три базы прошли! Ты даже разрешил мне однажды связ…

Цукки больно наступил ему на ногу и ускорил шаг.

Тецуро зашипел, останавливаясь. Цукки, подлюка, наступил грамотно, чуть слёзы на глаза не навернулись. Хорошо, кроссовки были старыми — топтать не жалко.

Ну ладно. Он сам нарвался. Тецуро прекрасно знал, что Цукки терпеть не может, когда он говорит о таком в людных местах. И подумаешь, что вокруг ещё десятки людей, занятые своими делами и уж точно не подслушивающие двух парней. Общественное место — табу.

— Цукки!

Тецуро догнал его и закинул руку на шею. Цукки немного поёрзал под его рукой, но сразу скидывать не стал.

— Ты бы купил билет в Парк Юрского периода, если бы он был?

Цукки выскользнул из-под руки и глянул на него, как на придурка. Мол, ты же понимаешь, что нереально достать кровь из окаменевшего комара, восстановить ДНК, а потом искусственно создать динозавра?

— Конечно. Взял бы тебя с собой и скормил бы ти-рексу.

— Ну, теперь-то я знаю, что не я у тебя любимчик, — прозвучало глупо, но Тецуро не смог прикусить язык. Кто ж знал, что после двух лет отношений его главным конкурентом станет тираннозавр? Людьми, особенно живыми, Цукки никогда так не интересовался.

— Куроо… Только не говори мне, что ревнуешь.

Тецуро передёрнул плечами.

— Нет, конечно, с чего ты взял? Просто шутка неудачная.

Цукки тяжело вздохнул и столкнулся с его плечом.

— Мой сосед сегодня ночует у своей девушки.

— Цукки? — удивлённо переспросил Тецуро. В груди разлилось приятное тепло, подступило к горлу и вырвалось счастливым смехом, когда Цукки сказал:

— Да-да, радуйся. Ти-рексу такое никогда не перепадёт.

Тецуро снова повис у Цукки на шее, притягивая его близко-близко, почти касаюсь губами порозовевшей щеки. На них никто не обратил внимания — людям вокруг не было дела до дурачащихся парней. Цукки вытерпел ровно пять секунд и ужом выполз из объятий, раздраженно бормоча «Куроо, чтоб тебя…».

Цукки позвал его в свою общагу на ночь. 

Теперь Тецуро чувствовал себя даже круче, чем индоминус рекс.


End file.
